Hellcat
by Tejina Shinsen
Summary: AU hints of 1x2 3x4 that will go further. And warning... Annoyingly cute little brat kid. *G*


Hellcat Arc

First off this is a yaoi fic, though the pairings aren't what the fic is centered around. (1x2 2x1 and 3x4 4x3 for those of you who want to know) I'm rating this whole arc R for violence and language.

Little side notes:

> Sections indented like this are dreams or flashbacks. I won't have them set within each other, so I figured that I could get away with it.

_Italics are thoughts _and **Bold are telepathy**

I used some of the spells from the AD&D 2nd Edition for Tejina's spells. Though some of them I made up. 

Hm... Other then that... I hope you like this. 

Hellcat: Elves and Heroes  
By Kita

* * *

Tejina pulled herself up against a tree. She shivered with cold wishing she had been able to grab one of the downed soldier's jackets before she had run from the palace. _While I'm at it, his boots would have been good too. But no... Rikugun's men had to be at my heels... I barely had enough time to grab a gun before his men almost caught me. _She thought as she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breath. She knew the longer she stood still the longer the dogs would have at catching her scent, but she knew it wouldn't do to fight them if she was tired. Branches snapped near her making her open her eyes. She scowled silently and ran off, the silk night gown she wore playing about her ankles as she moved with the silent grace of a trained killer. Snow crunched under her feet, sounding like gunshots in her ears. She hoped that the men chasing her didn't hear them.

Her bare foot caught on a sharp rock causing it to split open. She bit back a yell of pain and limped forward more. _It shouldn't be much further... Kuma promised that he would get Hellcat close to the castle. I'm praying he did. Once I'm in her I won't have to worry about the archers and gunmen harming me. And Rikugun's no where nearby..._ She thought as she stumbled forward. Branches tore at the gown she wore, tearing it's hem more. She ignored it and batted away the branches that pulled at her long white hair. She barged her way into a clearing and saw the large purple and black machine that stood waiting.

"Kuma, I never doubted you could do it." She said as she ran up towards the mech. Gunfire hit the ground after her as three soldiers came out of the woods. One of them held two hunting dogs by their collars. He let them go and they charged after her. Tejina tripped loosing her gun. _Damnit!_ She cursed mentally as she started to reach for the gun.

One of the dogs jumped between her and the gun. The other one growled staying behind her, as if telling her not to move. She bit her lip sitting up slowly to keep the dogs from jumping her. She shivered with cold as the melting snow pooled around her.

"Nice attempt Tejina." She glared up at the Elf who spoke. His men called off the dogs. The man knelt holding out his hand. "Here, let's get you patched up." He said with mock concern for her health.

"Stuff it Cafi," She growled as he pulled her to her feet without letting her gain her own footing. 

"Now, now Tejina, you were our guest.." He said twisting her arm behind her. Tejina let out a small gasp as he did. "You shouldn't have made things harder on yourself." She bit back a yelp as she was thrown to one of the human who were with him. The man quickly bound her hands behind her.

"Should we gag her too? It wouldn't do to let her alert the others of the plans." 

Duo waited in the shadows, crouched up in a tree watching the girl get caught. He growled silently to himself hoping that she was the one that they had been sent to find. He lowered his rifle off his shoulder and took aim, waiting until she was away from the man hurting her before he took his shot. _Can't let her get hurt more, besides, that guy is a total jerk. He can see she's freezing._ Duo thought taking careful aim.

Cafi, a tall pale skinned elf with cold blue eyes, nodded, shrugging deeper into his navy blue jacket to try to keep off some of the cold wind that had started to pick up. "And take her through the tunnels below the palace. Leave her in the dungeon until Lord Rikugun returns." Cafi smiled at her. "Put her in chains as well. It wouldn't do to let her have her magic."

The man nodded. Tejina fought against the other man who stuffed a rag from his pocket into her mouth. She could taste grease on it and tried to spit it out.

_Okay.._ Duo's face twisted into a cruel smile as he put the base of the man's head in his sight. He lowered his aim some figuring the girl would freak out if she saw his head blow off. 

_They would have to grab a tech from the hangar to go after me. Bet this is one of the jerks that put the homing device in Hellcat as well._ She growled as she was held still.

_KUMA!_ She thought as a bullet tore through Cafi's chest, making the man holding her throw her to the ground in order to get her out of site. She saw him draw a gun aiming around searching for the gunman. Cafi's body fell lifeless to the ground. **Kuma, that better have been you...** She sent closing her eyes.

She couldn't feel her friend's mind. _Kuma..._ She heard a few more shots go off and felt someone drop to the ground near her. It took a second to register that it was the guard who had thrown her down. The dogs ran off barking, escaping the firefight.

"Damn dogs! Get back here!" The last guard chaced after the dogs. Footsteps came towards her. She cringed keeping her eyes closed expecting whoever it was to take her out as well. The footsteps stopped and Tejina felt someone kneel by her.

"I think I found her. You sure the Doc was right about that thing Quatre?" A calm voice asked. Tejina opened her eyes, and saw a dark haired boy with a long braid, kneeling by her. He held a sniper rifle in one hand. The man saw she was awake and moved his hand to her face. She flinched expecting him to be rough with her. The moonlight lit violet eyes that looked into her grey ones. She struggled weakly against the rope holding her wrists. ~His eyes... he's got death in them...~ She thought tearing her eyes away. He slowly moved, pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"See those jerks don't know how to treat a girl." He said smiling weakly at her. She cringed at his touch. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. A twig snapped near them and he rose up bringing the gun up in case it was another one of the soldiers after her. A blond haired boy stepped out of the woods, the moonlight making shadows over his face. The boy didn't look much older then she was. The long haired boy freed her wrists then wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She felt his soft touch.

_I don't know if I can trust him yet.. But at least he's better company then Cafi..._ She glanced at the Elven man's body and paled lowering her face. She expected them to put a bullet through her at any moment. 

"He was right about the mech." The lighter haired boy said with a nod. "Rashid is loading it on the truck now."

_They're common theives.._ She thought balling one hand into a lose fist. She attempted to stand, only to let out a small cry when her legs refused to respond correctly. The long haired boy caught her, dropping his gun. She stiffened at his touch.

"Easy, you're not in danger okay." She bit her lip letting him hold her, Afraid that if he let go she wouldnt' be able to get back up again. 

Duo felt her tremble at his touch and wondered if it was because she was cold. _They must have really hurt her if she's this tense around guys._

"How.. Find..." She said struggling to speak English. 

"Your friend, Kuma, told us where to look." The blond said trying make her relax.

"Kuma... Okay?" She asked getting a worried look on her face. The blond shook his head sadly. 

"Duo, let's get her to the transport and see if we can patch her up some. She looks about ready to pass out on us." He said changing the subject. He brushed the hair out of her face. Tejina felt his fingers on her brow and felt a faint shimmer from him. "She's burning up."

Duo scooped her up in his arms. "I can carry her. She's pretty light." He said. She put her head on his shoulder. 

"Master Quatre." A tall big man said as the three of them came into the clearing. He motioned to some other men around who quickly went to their side. 

Tejina clung tighter to the braided boy at the approach of the men. They backed off seeing the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, they're friends." Quatre said calmly. She bit her lip and nodded.

_Something about him... I don't think he could hurt me... Or let any of the others here harm me either..._

"Set down.." She asked. Duo let her down, keeping his arm around her thin waist in case she fell. She leaned against him, cringing at the pain in her cut foot, her whole body ached with fire. 

"I could carry you to the transport." Duo said noticing the hurt look in her face. 

"Walk.." She said shaking her head.

"Tejina!" A small boy, about five years old ran up from behind a larger man. "Tejina, I found help. I found the scientist that you talked to and he helped me get to them...Kuma didn't make it..." The boy got to them and hugged Tejina's leg. She screamed out in pain feeling his touch shoot up her leg. He stepped back thinking he had hurt her. Duo caught her as her knees buckled. 

_My leg's screwed up more than I thought._ She thought not fully hearing what Hawk has said. _Kuma..._ She thought feeling the emptyness in her mind that he had filled, being linked with her. _He's detained... That's all..._ She thought pushing it back in her mind to deal with later.

"Easy there." Duo scooped her back up. 

"D-did I hurt big sister?" The boy asked as his eyes welled up with tears. Quatre knelt by him to calm him down. 

"Rashid, would you make sure that she's tended to. And see if you can find her something warmer to wear." Quatre ordered. The boy hugged him tightly. 

"Come on, let's get her out of here okay.." Quatre asked. The boy nodded. 

"She'll be okay now... No one will hurt her again..." He asked as Quatre led him into the transport. 

"She'll be okay now. Just wait okay Hawk?" He said giving the boy a small smile. _I really hope I'm not leading the boy on. I don't want him to lose another friend. What he told us... It's worse than what any of us have been through. _He thought watching as the boy went to check on her.

* * *

> "Tejina, I found help. I found the scientist that you talked to and he helped me get to them...Kuma didn't make it..."

Tejina tossed and turned as she heard the words repeated in her mind. "Kuma... You promised we'd meet again..." She whispered low. She could see his soft blue eyes looking at her with concern.

_I'm sorry Tejina, I wasn't able to get here any sooner..._Tejina heard the voice and sat up weakly reaching for his hand.

"Brother...." She said low. He shimmered disappearing.

_You have to get Hellcat fixed and help the humans stop Rikugun..._ Kuma's image faded from her mind. She felt pain hit her, sending her back to the bed, screaming out in pain.

**See you were connected with him. You should have heard him scream out in pain when we caught up with him. I was hoping he'd survive long enough so I could take him back and let you see what we did to him.** The voice she heard was laughing. Tejina whimpered remembering the voice.

**Stop...**Tejina begged as she pulled her hands over her ears. 

Duo entered the room seeing her curled up on the bed. She was dressed in one of Quatre's soft lilac sleeved shirts. She was lying on one side, an IV sticking out of her arm dripping a solution. Duo saw the pained look on her face and went to her side.

"Tejina?" He asked touching her shoulder lightly. Her soft grey eyes opened. She looked over at him. Her eyes showed fear for a brief second and he stepped back giving her room. The fear faded and they clouded over with tears.

"He...gone..." She lowered her head.

"Who's gone?"

"Kuma... failed him..." She whispered low. Duo pulled her closer. She hid her face in his shoulder. The blanket slid off her legs. Duo yelped at her slight weight and fell over pinning her under him. She cringed curling up in a tight ball shivering.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." Duo moved to get up. She relaxed a little.

The door opened silently. Blue eyes glared at the pair lying on the bed. 

"Flirting with the patient, Duo?" Heero asked as he entered the room. His cold eyes fell on her. She tried to rise out of the bed. Duo stood imediatly, seeing Heero reach for his gun.

"Heero, relax, I'm just trying to make her feel more comfortable.." Duo said moving to keep him from staring holes into her. "And you're not helping." _great... I think he thought I was trying to... Great.. Heero you idiot! You should realize by now that you're the only one for me._ Duo thought angerily. Tejina cringed feeling the dark feeling about him.

"Considering I don't trust her." Heero glowered at him then turned leaving. "And who knows. She could have cast some spell on you or something. If I hadn't interupted you might have slept with the bitch."

"Heero! Damnit, come on." Duo shot her a sympathetic glance then ducked out of the room chasing his lover.

Tejina watched, then looked at the room around her. It was pleasant enough. She touched the IV in her arm and wondered what had happened while she was asleep. She bit her lip remembering Hawk had been with them as well. _If they've hurt him I'll kill them with my bare hands_ She thought as she sat up and was moving to take out the IV when a woman entered the room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. 

Tejina could tell that her hair was short. The girl was carrying a tray in one hand.

"You must be the girl that Hawk was talking about." She said with a warm smile. "Duo told me you were up. I'm Catherine Barton."

_I don't know if I should trust her or not... But I'm too weak to find Hawk on my own..._ She thought then answered the girl with her own name. "Tejina." 

Cathy walked across the room. She set the tray on the bed next to Tejina. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hawk ... no trouble..." She said stammering over the words. Cathy shook her head.

"He's a doll. Is he your brother?" She asked as Tejina lifted the lid to the tray and saw that Cathy had brought her some fruit, there was also a steaming bowl of what looked like vegetable soup, Tejina found her stomach growling. "He said that you didn't like meat. It made you sick or something."

"Not brother... more friend." She said looking at her. She was thankful that the girl wasn't laughing at her halting speach. _He must trust these Humans... I wish I could talk to him..._

"It's okay about your speach. Hawk said you used a translator. I could help you learn English if you want though." She said sitting on the end of the bed. "And when he wakes I can bring him here. I figure you would want to make sure he's okay after your run in with Yuy. Everyone heard Duo trying to calm him down. I hope he didn't scare you too badly. Heero's usually not so vocal about not liking someone."

"Willing help?" Tejina asked and recieved a warm smile in return. "Boy wif gun... Heero? She asked carefully taking the bowl in both her hands. It was warm. She pulled it closer and saw a spoon. _I hope this tastes as good as it smells... If the long haired one was right... Then I haven't eaten in a little over two weeks.. Rikugun wanted me too weak to fight back..._ She thought carefully spooning some of the soup into her mouth.

"Sure. Why don't you finish eating first? You look like you need it and some more rest, poor thing.." Cathy said moving to fluff up the pillow behind her some more. "I also brought you some clothes. Hawk said you had a unirform in your suit, but me and the girls couldn't resist." She smiled as she opened the closet showing the outfits they had gotten her.

Thank you. She nodded setting down the now empty bowl. The warm soup had helped warm her a little more. She picked up one of the slices of fruit carefully biting a small peice off. 

There was a knock on the door as Tejina and Cathy spoke. Cathy stood going to answer it. Tejina took a sip of the drink that Cathy had brought her. It was was a thick creamy substance, though sweetened slightly, and warm. _Cathy called this hot chocolate... I can see why she likes it so much. _She thought as she looked up. The light haired boy, who had been with the boy who had helped her, was standing in the doorway talking with Cathy. Another boy stood with him, this one had half his face covered with his hair. Tejina saw that the two were holding hands. The smaller boy smiled seeing she had noticed them.

"Thank... you..." Tejina said in a low raspy voice.

"Glad to see you did pull through." He said smiling. Cathy let him enter the room. She walked back over to the bed picking up the tray. 

"Quatre, Trowa, don't tire her out too much. She's had a tough time and needs her sleep."

"I won't keep her up much longer." Quatre said flashing the girl a warm smile. 

"And Quatre, don't tire my brother out too much. I'm going to need his help in the morning." The taller boy blushed slightly. Tejina sat there trying to figure out why Cathy would tell 'Quatre' not to tire her brother out. _By the look of the other boy, he must be her brother. Are these two lovers? _She thought as she leaned back against the pillows.

"Duo and Heero told us you were awake. I'm sorry if Heero scared you." Quatre said as he pulled up a chair.

"I am okay." She said in her raspy voice. "Kuma... where is he?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it. We found him shielding Hawk with his body. It was too late to save him. Hawk told us what happened."

"My translator..." She hung her head closing her eyes. "He was with me since birth... They... He did not deserve this." She whispered. "Hawk okay..."

"He's asleep still, but he'll be fine." Trowa said seeing the concern in her eyes. _He must be the closest she has to family now... I can see why Quatre was so concerned when he found out that he didn't have anywhere to go._ She nodded. "You want to tell us what those men wanted with you, and why your gundam doesn't have any energy source we can find?"

She looked at him. "I am energy source. Modified my body. Rikugun also modified. He want me destroyed because I can channel more power..." She said closing her eyes to keep from looking at the sad green one that was showing through the boy's hair. "When run away first time searched out the men who built gundams for colonies, hoping he would be able to reverse what was done to me... They caught me again, before he could help me... I let them take me in order to spare his and Hawk's life."

"He's still with us don't worry." Quatre said hearing her voice crack. She nodded weakly.

"You must think weak... couldn't fight them off." She thought biting her lip. Her fingers toyed with the IV.

"You were sick when Quatre and Duo found you. I'm amazed you made it that far. Heero and I were searching the palace for you and found your tracks after they had already gotten you back here. You're lucky to get out of there with as minor wounds as you had." Trowa said calming her more. "You also got someone to admire you." He said glancing to the doorway where a black haired boy dressed in white stood. The boy shot Trowa a dirty look and turned stomping off.

"Who that..." She asked.

"That would be Wufei Chang. Don't worry, he's cold like that to most people." Quatre said as he looked at the clock realizing they had been talking a few hours. "You should go back to sleep. You're safe here for now. If anything happens we'll come get you. Just stay in this room okay."

"Why hide me away? Am spoils of victory?" She asked making both boys laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"My kind are always shown off if we are caught by your kind. Stories told about what do to the girls... Warn you now... Any of you try that with me I will kill you, or myself if cannot get to you..." She said worried about what they would do to her once she was well again. 

"Your kind?" Trowa asked. Quatre looked at him in order to silence him. He looked back at her.

"No one's going to do that now, or ever, unless you want them to." He said looking at her with patient blue eyes. Tejina found she was able to trust him just by looking at him. "Everyone here knows what you are, but we're not going to use you as some circus attraction." Quatre said calmly. "Okay?"

"Not a pet?" She asked. Quatre looked at her with kind eyes shaking his head. She nodded feeling as if he couldn't lie to her. She bit back a yawn, realising how tired she really was.

"When you're well enough, if you want to leave you can. We won't hold you here." He said calmly. He helped her lie back down and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. She nodded stiffling a yawn. He brushed the hair out of her eyes gently, noticing her small cringe when he did. _The bastard's going to pay for hurting her. Who knows what they did to her before we were able to get there._ He thought as he went to the door. Trowa turned off the light and waited for Quatre. They both left the room quietly closing the door.

* * *

It had been a few days since Tejina had woken in the richly furnished room. She was now walking around without help, though carrying anything was still a useless task, most of the time. She now sat in a window sill watching the five boys rough housing in the garden. The black haired boy glanced up after pinning the long haired boy, and saw her watching. The long haired boy kicked his feet out from under him. Tejina covered her mouth biting back a laugh. 

The five looked up to where she sat. "I am sorry." She said lowering her eyes. "I did not mean to distract ye." She said looking into Wufei's black eyes with her own grey ones. _He... He's got a warrior's spirit. Though it's pained..._ She thought finding it impossible to pull away from his glance.

"You think that you could do better?" Wufei asked. She looked at him.

"Would that be a challenge?" She asked as she slid down to the ground. 

"You're right. You're still wounded." He said as she walked up, limping only slightly. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a short top that fit her tightly. She also had on a pair of tennis shoes that were laced neatly.

"Even weak I bet I can beat a mere boy, as long as it stays one on one." She said calmly, taking his challenge. He looked at her, seeing the fire burning behind her eyes telling him that she had meant every word.

"Then let's go." Wufei took up his fighting stance. She stepped into one of her own, a slight varriant of his own. Her wounded foot was up, placing most of her wieght on her good foot. She tightened her hands into fists and nodded telling him that she was ready.

Wufei swung slowly at first, not wanting her to be caught off guard. Quatre moved to try and stop the two of them. 

Tejina caught his fist with one hand and moved to elbow him, only to have him block it with his arm. She grunted softly clearly impressed. The two danced back and forth across the path, each countering or striking out with their own attacks. 

Hawk joined the group watching. He took a seat near the fountain and smiled.

"She's feeling better. See the look on her face. She's enjoying herself." He said. Duo looked up and saw that she was in fact smiling. She wasn't the only one. Wufei ducked under one of her attacks, swiping out with his foot. She was caught up in his foot and fell giving a sharp cry. His smile quickly faded to a look of concern.

"You okay?" Wufei asked kneeling by her side. She nodded laughing. 

"It was my mistake. I thought that I would be able to handle the weight on my other foot." She said turning so she could sit up. Wufei sat next to her tucking a few loose strands of hair out of his face.

"You're not bad for a girl." He said with a small laugh.

"Did Wufei just complement her?" Trowa asked in shock. Heero nodded with the same shocked look on his face. She brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I haven't had a work out like that in ages. Thank you Honorable Dragon." She said placing her fist to her palm and bowing politely to him.

"Thank you for the challenge." Wufei mimicked her actions. _She must have had a trainer.._ He thought remembering how liquid her movements had been. He lacked some of her skill, and it had been proven. Wufei noticed she didn't want to gloat about it.

"You were an honorable opponent." He said standing, then held up his hand to help her up. "I am impressed, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I would rather not talk about it." She said as she stood, careful not to put too much weight on her sore foot. Hawk jumped up from where he knelt and went to her side.

"Lady Shinsen... you really used too much of your strength. You should be resting. You're still weak." He said letting her use him for support. She gave the young boy a scowling look.

"I'm not home. Don't call me Lady Shinsen." She said softening her look when she saw Hawk's eyes tear up. She pulled him closer, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry Hawk.. I don't want to be stuck under my title while I'm here." She said calmly. He nodded. 

"I'll try to remember." He said bowing his head.

"Lady Shinsen?" Duo asked getting a glare in his direction.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I know I..." She stopped talking seeing a large man walking up towards them.

"It's okay, he's a friend of ours." Quatre said seeing fear fill her eyes.

"Rashid!" Hawk ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Well, hello little one." Rashid said grinning to the small boy. "I am glad to see that your friend woke." He said looking at her. Her ears twitched slightly and she realized she had heard his voice before. "Seems she remembers me," He thought as the fear left her eyes.

"I do. Thank ye for helping me. And for taking care of Hawk..." She bowed deeply to him. "I am in your debt."

"No you're not. He's the one that saved you. Master Quatre and Master Trowa were the ones that found him. You should be thanking them." He said walking up to her. He lifted her chin gently. "He's special to you isn't he?" He asked. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Then it was worth the risk." He gently brushed the tears away. "No need to cry."

"Tejina... You okay?" Hawk asked seeing the sadness in her face. She nodded looking at him. After a minute she nodded and pulled him closer to her hugging him tightly. _She's really upset... She'd never risk showing affection to a human in public..._ He thought letting her hold him. _I won't complain, hugs like these are rare for a slave... And until Tejina tells me I am other wise... Then I will protect her like Father did._ He thought.

Tejina felt an arm over her shoulders and looked into the black eyes of the Chinese Gundam pilot.

He said something to her in a soft voice that she didn't understand. The arm pulled her closer and she let him hold her, hiding her face in his chest, releasing Hawk.

"I'm going to walk her back to her room okay?" Wufei said calmly.

Hawk looked at her, and figured the older boy would be able to talk to her before he was. He hoped that she was okay. Duo put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kid?" Duo asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the boy with the long braid and nodded.

"Worried about Mistress Tejina." Hawk replied unable to drop all aspects of his master not having a title. He noticed the others didn't correct him on it. _I wonder if they were born not knowing elf magic... They're lucky if they were, though out of all that I've met... Tejina is the kindest. She lets her slaves go where they wish when they wish. I've never seen her strike one in anger,_ He thought then looked at all the boys around him. "Wufei won't hurt her will he?"

"No." Quatre said calming the young boy down. Hawk nodded.

"Good, I don't want her hurt anymore." Hawk said carefully hiding his tears.

"Why don't we go into town?" Duo said seeing the boy was upset.

"Can we go see Ms Noin? She was teaching me how to play chess."

"If you wanted to play we would have taught you as well." Trowa said giving the boy a smile. _At five, I don't think that he should see Noin and Zechs on their day off... It usually gets messy..._ He thought remembering overhearing Cathy and Noin talk girl talk all morning.

"You guys were fixing the Gundams. I didn't want to bother you." He said calmly. "And Tejina might like that green icecream that Trowa had me try. Mint?" He asked the tallest of the boys. Trowa nodded.

"Looks like we'll be going out then. Quatre grinned. Trowa caught the look in his eyes and smiled slightly. Quatre laughed.

* * *

"You aren't going to leave me alone about this are you Wufei?" Tejina asked looking at the Chinese Pilot. He shook his head as he lead her down the trail. The two of them had decided to find a quiet place to just talk for a little while. Tejina let him lead her through the garden, enjoying his silent company.

They came to a a small pool where a blanket had been laid out. "I was hoping to bring you out here a little later, when the stars were out." He explained.

"It's nice." She said as she sat down. Wufei noticed her eyes were still red.

"Tejina?" He sat next to her. "If you want to tell me what's wrong... I promise I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I know you won't. I'm just afraid that they'll come for me... And that would leave Hawk alone... I didn't want him hurt... I didn't even want Kuma hurt. Both of them are ... were my closest friends." She lowered her eyes. "My people required that for a human to be free they had to be married to an elf... Kuma was my translator. I needed him to be able to get between the valley and the rest of the world without troubles..." She said then stopped. Wufei looked at her.

"You don't look old enough to be a widow..." He said looking at her.

"What? No, we were married only for a day... Long enough for the council to believe it. And when it came to the wedding night... He slept on the floor, even though I told him it would be okay to sleep beside me. Kuma was too much of a gentleman to even consider me anything more than a friend." She blushed brightly. _Great... He'll be scared off now thinking that I'm..._ She bit her lip trying to avoid the thoughts rushing through her head. "I should go." She said standing. Wufei caught her wrist.

"Please, stay a little longer?" He asked looking at her. _And if Duo was here he'd be going through a heart attack at my request... But she feels so right somehow_ He thought as she looked down into his black eyes. He felt as if she was peering into his soul with her soft grey eyes. He was amazed when she sat back down next to him.

"Only for a while." She said looking at him. _It seems I'm not the only one who needs some company._ Tejina thought as she moved closer to him, putting her hand on the ground near him.

Wufei put both hands on her shoulders. She tenced slightly.

"I'm sorry," He moved letting go of her. "You're not ready yet are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry... The only person that's touched me like that, other then the five of you has been Rikugun." She said closing her eyes. She stood without saying anything else and ran back towards the house.

* * *

Hawk grinned as he got out of the truck. 

"You think Tejina would like some icecream as well?" He asked as Duo caught his arm to prevent him from stepping into the street.

"I don't know.. It might be a bit too sweet for her." Duo said scooping up the boy so that he was on his shoulders.

Hawk squealed with delight. raising his arms so that it was like he was flying. Trowa smiled at the two's antics. Quatre laughed.

"Seems like he's already got himself a new friend." Heero said cracking a smile himself. Hawk looked at him, puting his hands on Duo's head.

"Are you upset Heero?" He asked, the lok on his face showing that he was truely concerned. Heero shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it Hawk-kun," He said with a small grin. "I'm getting used to having to share Duo." He added. Hawk gave him a confused look as Duo blushed slightly. 

"Careful Hee-chan, people might get the notion you like me or something." Duo said deciding to tame down the comment he had really been thinking for the benifit of the young boy on his shoulders. _You better leave it at that Heero, or I swear you're going to wish you had when we get home,_ he added giving his lover a small coy smile.

A tall dark figure, with midnight black hair, watched the group as they walked into the icecream shop. **Hawk...** He thought, his red eyes flickering with energy. **Hawk, come to me.** He ordered.

"Rikugun's here." Hawk said grabbing Duo's hand as he was set down. Duo looked at the young kid seeing he was clearly scared.

_Maybe it was a bad idea sepperating him from Tejina,_ Duo thought giving the young boy a small smile to tell him everything was okay.

"No one's here." Heero said kneeling to calm the child down. Hawk clung closer to Duo almost tripping him as he walked.

"He's here." Hawk said shivering.

"He won't get to you Hawk. I promised Tejina that you would be safe okay?" Quatre said giving the boy a warm smile. Hawk nodded figuring if Quatre, Heero and Duo were calm then it was okay.

"I'll help him chose some flavors." Duo led him over to the icecream counter so he could pick out the flavor he wanted. _The kid's terrified, considering he just lost his dad though.. I don't blame him._ Duo thought as Hawk picked out chocolate mint for Tejina and ordered a small sundae with chocolate candies on it for himself. "You think you can eat all that. Those are kinda big."

"I had more than this yesterday when Trowa and Quatre had to get me out of the house. Something about making sure I wouldn't get in the way when you and Heero 'played'." Hawk said with a nod. Duo tried to fight back a blush. "I say something wrong Duo?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Blondie though about what he tells you though."

_Seems like the brat has a guardian nearby. Those boys can't have powers... Only elves were born with talents.._ Rikugun thought as he watched the five drive off. _I need the boy if I'm going to get Tejina back. She can't let them find out the secrets of her machine. They find out they might be able to find away to modify Hellcat.._ He scowled to himself and turned walking down the alley to the car. "I'm not going to let her win." He said to himself letting a cruel smile cross his face. His red eyes flickered with inner fire as he tucked a few long black strands of hair off his pale brow and got into the car. "Driver, I wish to go back to my apartment."

"Yes sir."

_Let's see how they can deal with Dream Hunters._ Rikugun thought not letting the smile leave. "My friend did arrive while I was out did she not?"

"She's there waiting. Jaran stayed with her to make sure she didn't get into trouble."

"Ariana isn't the kind who would mess up an opperation." Rikugun said with a glare. the man gulped.

* * *

Tejina struggled weakly against Wufei as he held her. Tears filled her eyes. She fell against him, not saying anything, realising he wasn't trying to hurt her, just keep her from hurting either of them. She looked up seeing the welt across his face where she had slapped him when he had grabbed her wrist to get her to slow down. "I...I'm sorry Wufei." She sobbed. He ran his hand through her long hair gently, not saying a word. She felt him ease her to the couch and sit down.

An hour later the two were sitting quietly watching a movie. "You okay now?" He asked brushing the hair out of her eyes. She gave him a small nod. He saw that her eyes were still all puffy from crying and moved to get her a washcloth to wash her face with. She caught his arm in a desparate move to keep him there.

"Don't leave me alone.. Please... Just hold me a while longer." He nodded kneeling before her.

"As long as you want me here I'll stay okay?" He promised, making her smile. He saw her shiver slightly and slipped the blanket they had taken from his room around her tighter. "I'm just going to go get you a cool rag for your eyes. I don't like seeing them all red like that." He felt her let go of his arm. Behind him an explosion in the movie went off making her jump slightly. He turned off the movie. _Considering what she told me. I don't think we need to be watching a fight like that._ He said as she closed her eyes again, fading back to sleep. _When I meet the man who hurt you Tejina, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands if he even looks at you. You shouldn't have been tortured like that._ He thought then thought back to how Quatre and Trowa explained they're little meeting with her. _It explains why she was so jumpy around them. It's a good thing they talked to her first. Quatre has a way of calming everyone down._ He thought tucking the blanket around her shoulders. The door opened letting the the others.

"I thought you hated girls." Duo said loud enough to wake her. He and Quatre had watched the whole scene that had played out quietly by the door. Duo had decided to announce their arrival. Quatre came in after him blushing. Tejina sat up and saw them then hid her face in the blanket.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you Maxwell." Wufei growled low. _He had to wake my angel didn't he?_

"Please... Don't fight." She whispered. Hawk glared at Duo a second then smiled to Tejina holding up the icecream he had gotten her.

"This will make you feel better La... Tejina." He said catching himself before he uttered the word he knew she didn't want to hear.

Tejina got up and smiled warmly at Hawk, who didn't seem to notice the puffyness around her eyes. "You got it all over your face." She said as she started clean the younest boy's face. Hawk struggled away from her complaining about her motherly affections. Wufei watched her, the gaze not unnoticed by Duo or Quatre. Heero and Trowa both had gone back to their chess game. Tejina took Hawk's hand and sighed. "I'm going to go get him into bed. Wufei showed me where the spare room was, so he won't have to take your room again Quatre."

"Okay."

"So you're already making moves on her Wu-man?" Duo asked flopping to the couch near him as soon as the two were out of earshot. Wufei glared at the American.

"If you must know, we just talked. And to stop any rumors here and now, I'm not intrested in her. She is an equal, nothing more."

"Right." Duo teased. "And you're the Easter Bunny."

Wufei went to deck him. Duo simply flipped over the couch, landing hard on his rear in order to avoid the hit.

Tejina turned on the water in the tub grateful that Wufei had shown her how to turn it on earlier. She picked up one of the bottles of bubble bath and poured in a little bit for Hawk.

"Lady Shinsen... I can draw my own bath." He said seeing she was distracted. She looked at him.

"No, that's okay, I want to do this. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He said lowering his eyes. She smiled at him. "It's a force of habit... I'll try to do better," He whimpered slightly. Tejina went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you Hawk... And I don't want you to be afraid of me okay?" She asked calmly. He nodded relaxing when he realised she wasn't going to hit him. "I'll leave so you can get washed up okay?"

"Thank you." He said setting her now almost completely melted icecream on the counter by the sink. She watched as he stripped off his shirt then quietly left the room.

* * *

Ariana looked up as Rikugun entered the chamber. She looked at the handsome man dressed in black before her. His firey eyes glaring into her own watery orbs.

"I take it you could not get to him milord?" She asked with a soft bell like voice.

"You're right. Tejina's still out there. I'm no closer to finding her. Where they took her must have enough humans around to block her from me."

"Then you were right to call on me sire. Come, let me ease your pains first. She said running her hands along his chest, working off his jacket.

"Now's not the time. I want you to dreamwalk for me."

* * *

_He's just like his father..._ She thought as she leaned against the door. Quatre had given him a few bath toys to play with and she could hear him making boat noises as he splashed in the water. It was hard to remember that the boy was only five at times. _I don't want him in anymore battles... If it means I have to face Rikugun alone then I will... He's too young to have seen what he has seen._ She thought hearing footsteps coming up the carpeted hall.

"You okay?" Quatre asked seeing a tear track down her face. She was grateful that he was speaking low enough that Hawk didn't hear her.

"Ahh.. You just destroyed my battleship... Take that...." Hawk's young voice came from behind the door.

"Worried about him?"

Tejina nodded. "I don't want to lose him, but I don't want him to see the violence that wars cause. He's seen too much already." She said in a low voice.

"You can stay here if another fight breaks out... You won't even have to fight." Quatre said not wanting to see her get hurt, Wufei had told them all what she had told him. It had caused even Heero to get upset and agree to protect her with his life.

"No. I will fight. I am not going to hide. But if you don't mind... Could he stay here? I know that Iria has told me that she thinks of him as a baby brother. I would like to know that someone that loves him will be taking care of him if something ever happened."

Quatre nodded. The boy broke into laughter and splashed a little more. "He really is just a child isn't he?"

"About five or six." It looked like there was more that she wanted to say.

She stepped away from the wall. "I-i am going to leave soon, to face Rikugun. It will be the only way that I will be able to keep him from doing what he did to my home, here."

"You're not healed fully." Quatre started. She looked at him, her grey eyes meeting his soft blue ones.

"I know that... But..." She bit her lip. They both could hear Hawk getting out of the tub. _Why did you have to make this so hard on me Quatre... It's not like I asked you guys to rescue me from him... And now I have to go fight him to make sure he doesn't catch the five of you, least of all Wufei..._ She thought chewing on her lip.

"You aren't alone anymore Tejina. I think all of us are thinking of you as one of us now. Even Heero."

"I don't want you hurt though..." She whispered looking up.

"You don't have to worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves." He said calmly. She nodded to him.

"Then I'll stay... Just a while longer okay?"

"Yay!" Hawk said coming out of the bathroom dressed in a baggy shirt and boxers. "We're staying?"

"Didn't Kuma ever tell you not to eavedrop?" Tejina asked looking at him. He giggled.

"No. He told me always to keep my ears open, in case I ever found information that could be used against the Elves."

"Training you for a spy at an early age..." She grumbled as he hugged her. She picked him up.

"Seems like someone's ready for bed." Quatre said with a grin. "I can take him if you want?"

"I think I can handle this little trouble maker." She said giving Quatre a wink.

Tejina tucked Hawk into bed, pulling the blanket up around him. The small boy's damp locks fell over his face. She carefully tucked it out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. ~Sleep well Hawk.~ She thought standing. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and tensed.

"It's okay," Wufei whispered and saw her relax instantly. She nodded turning towards him. He pulled her close hugging her tightly. Her ears brushed lightly agaisnt the side of his face as he cupped her face in his hand. "Why don't we let him sleep?" He said leading her into the hall.

"Something wrong Wufei?" She asked tucking the hair out of her eyes. He shook his head.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go into town... Just the two of us?"

"Just the two..." She said biting her lip, her eyes showing slight fear.

"It's a quiet place I'm going to take you to. No one's going to hurt you okay... We'll just have dinner then come back..." He said calmly. She nodded trusting he wouldn't get her into trouble.

"I should change first though... It's getting dark, and a little too cold for shorts."

"Something fancy would be nice." He said. She realised he was all dressed up.

_Fancy... the only thing that I have that would be considered fancy would be the short dress that Hilde talked me into getting. And I'm not sure that would look good with his suit..._ She thought then remembered Hawk had retrieved her uniform from Hellcat. It looked slightly oriental. "It should only take me a few minutes." She smiled at him.

* * *

"Hawk's asleep. I don't see Tejina's aura near him." Ariana announced as she held out her hand to Rikugun. "Do you wish to play Milord?" She asked, her voice dropping to a complete monotone.

"Would you stop using that voice. It's too creepy." Rikugun growled at her. She bit back a giggle as he took her hands in his. The Aura around her shimmered as it took in his energy. 

* * *

"Wufei looked at Tejina seeing her walk up dressed in a soft green shimmery dress that had slits up the side of the legs. She was wearing a pair of black heels and had pulled her hair up so that the two red locks fell neatly, covering her ears. Over the dress she had a shawl, instead of green it was a deep purple. The colors complementing each other on her, where Wufei guessed they'd look horrible together on anyone else.

"You look great."

"T-thank you." She stammered slightly. One of the locks of red fell over her eye. Wufei tucked it back in place.

"Should we get going?" He asked. She nodded letting him take her arm. Wufei noticed that Duo wasn't around. _Heeero must have gotten him out of the way so that he wouldn't say something to get her upset._

* * *

Jaran smiled seeing the Chinese boy drive out of the compound with Tejina sitting next to him in the car. He moved so that he could tail them.

The radio played a soft slow song. It was in Japanese. She closed her eyes listening to it.

"I didn't think you'd like music?" Wufei said with a small smile. He saw a car five back turn the same time they did.

"Why? Because I'm a warrior? I learned music as well as the blade." She said then caught his worried glance at the rearveiw. "Are we being followed?"

"Yeah."

A fireball errupted near them. Tejina let out a low gasp. _Elf magic... Rikugun..._ She went pale.

Wufei missed the turn and skidded crashing the passenger side into a building wall. Tejina moaned as she was thrown against the door. 

"Tejina.." He saw her open her eyes a few seconds later.

"My head hurts.." She said reaching up to touch it. Wufei gently turned her head so that he could see the damage.

_She's tough, a blow like that would have made even Heero black out,_ He thought seeing there was only a small scrape. "It's okay.. We'll get you back to Quatre's.." She gave him a small nod as he reached behind her for a gun.

Hehe... Guess what.. It'll be continued.


End file.
